Sonic Mania Plus
'' Note: During 26 of August, this a now a real game. Do not delete this page.'' Sonic Mania Plus is a game released for Game Boy Beyond. It is an enhanced port of Sonic Mania. The idea for this game was created by BiggestKirbyFanEver1994, with all the other ideas for the game was created by SonicMario4. Differences between Sonic Mania and Sonic Mania Plus * Sonic Mania Plus lacks mid-bosses. The boss at the end of act 2 is the only boss the player encounters in each zone (just like in Sonic 2 and Sonic Advance). However, the mid-bosses from Sonic Mania are now part of a E.G.G. Station Zone from Sonic 4. * The game introduces 5 new zones that are exclusive to Sonic Mania Plus (Sakura Synagogue, Howling Fortress, Illusion Shore, Mega Egg and Marvelous Moon). * The Knuckles-exclusive acts from the original Sonic Mania are not featured. * Super Emeralds (as well as the transformations Hyper Sonic, Hyper Knuckles and new to the bunch, Hyper Tails) are featured for the first time since Sonic 3 & Knuckles. * The game will feature a slightly-revamped Special Stage that is a race course similar to Sonic R. However, the graphics, music and physics are exactly the same as the Special Stage in the original Sonic Mania. The characters are Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Mighty, Ray and Amy. Blue Spheres and Boost Pads will allow characters to go faster. The player will recieve Chaos Emeralds and Super Emeralds if he/she reaches 1st place. * The in-game cutscenes that appear in-between acts are removed. * The Bonus Stages involve the revamped version of Blue Spheres from Sonic 3 & Knuckles, but will also include revamped versions of Rotating Maze from Sonic 1, Half Pipe from Sonic 2 and UFO Stage from Sonic CD. * Amy becomes an unlockable character but she has the weakest jump and speed. Her ability is the Insta-shield performed by her hammer. * There is a new power-up called the Metal Suit. It turns any character into Metal Sonic and will gain the ability to perform a Homing Attack. Zones NOTE: Levels with an asterix (*) are new to Sonic Mania Plus. Trivia * Funnily enough, the planned physical copy/DLC of the original Sonic Mania also takes the name, Sonic Mania Plus * Sonic Mania Plus as a whole is based on fake leaks for the original Sonic Mania on reddit. All of the game's zones, bosses, unlockable characters, ect. all originate from these fake leaks (Except for SM4's ideas. Those are entirely thought-up.). All credit goes to TwistedVivid for uploading the leaks. * The game's screen resemble the layout for 3DS screens. * Due to the game's size, Sonic Mania Plus exists only as a physical release; it cannot be downloaded on the eShop. As a result, this is the biggest game released for Game Boy Beyond and served as the inspiration for the creation of the Game Boy Beyond X. * There were originally plans to put three acts in each zone, but it was later decided to stick with two, like in the original Sonic Mania, * E.G.G. Station was originally a new zone titled Colosseum Melee. * The game was originally meant to be released for the Nintendo MDS, but due to the top screen being smaller than the touch screen, plans were canceled. * The game's logo on the main menu says Sonic Mania, even though the game itself is called Sonic Mania Plus. ** However, there IS a reason behind this; if the player collects all 7 Chaos Emeralds and all 7 Super Emeralds and defeat the final boss as Hyper Sonic, Hyper Knuckles or Super Tails, the game's logo will change to Sonic Mania Plus. Gallery Sonic Mania Plus - Mystic Cave.png|Mystic Cave Zone Sonic 3.png|Studiopolis Zone Sonic Mania Plus - Stage Select.png|Stage Select Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Category:Sonic Team games Category:Remakes Category:SEGA Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Series